When a person purchases a boat, the most important subsequent purchase which they will make besides the motor is a boat trailer with which to transport the boat and motor to and from a navigable body of water.
Most of the boat trailers on the market today are manufactured to accommodate a specific length craft and cannot be adjusted to support larger or smaller boats. When a person decides to buy a larger craft it is almost always necessary to purchase a new trailer which is not an inexpensive item.
Boat dealers are also faced with the problem of maintaining a large inventory of trailers to accommodate the various length craft which they handle.
Most of the prior art solutions to this problem have employed a telescoping trailer bed frame of one form or the other. Some of the problems associated with this type of device have been; the cost of manufacturing due to the tolerances involved, limited length increases available to the user, binding of the telescoping elements due to rust or corrosion, separation of the telescoping elements during transport resulting in extensive damage to the boat, and improper placement of the supporting trailer carriage under the forward portions of the bow which results in unnecessary stress being exerted on the hull during the time that the boat is not in use, which can result in the structural failure of the hull in extreme instances.